BabyShower40:NanavsMotherMaeEye
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: It’s a baby shower for the ages! (Love You Universe) (oneshot) (COMPLETE)


"I think I did a great job." Terra beamed with her hands on her hips.

"We did most of the work." Kid Flash scowled.

"Shut up! I did most of the work! You were just muscle." She sniffed with a raised chin.

He stuck his tongue out.

"Stop fighting." Nightwing rolled his eyes. "This has to go right."

"I know." Terra cooed. "I'm sorry. How are things going?"

"It's still a thing with the lawyers." He blew out a breath.

"Don't worry, 'Wing." Cyborg told him. "This Renèe person cannot take Chris away from you and Star. She gave him up. Case closed."

"I hope so."

"I promise you have nothing to worry about." Changeling wrapped an arm around his friend's neck.

"We'll do whatever you need us to." Cyborg added.

"Thanks, guys." Nightwing took a deep breath. "We're still not telling Chris. We don't even know what to say."

"Nothing!" Changeling growled. "That woman gave him away! She doesn't get to have him know who she is!"

"I agree!" Kid Flash folded his arms over his chest.

Cyborg and Terra nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Nightwing exhaled sharply. "This is making me feel-"

"May we enter now?!" Starfire called out.

The room's occupants jumped and turned towards the entrance. "Yes!"

Starfire entered the room along with Raven, Bumble Bee, Jinx and the kids. "It is so very lovely!"

"Tada!" They threw confetti.

"Talk about your circus." Bumble Bee remarked upon the contrasting colors.

"Well you wouldn't choose colors for the kids until later when we do the gender reveals." Nightwing wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I think you wanted us to go crazy." Kid Flash took Talah from her mother.

"That's our job." Jinx grinned. "So what are we waiting on?"

"East and our parents and Nana." Changeling listed.

"I cannot wait to see Mother!" Starfire squealed with luminous eyes.

"She probably has a kick butt present."

The doorbell rang.

"Ooh!" Terra wiggled excitedly. "There's someone now! Kid Flash, go get it!"

"What?! Why me?!" Kid Flash was offended.

"Because you're the fastest and it might be your uncle."

"Are you sure _you're_ not pregnant? You're bossy enough."

"What?!" The four pregnant girls looked at him steadily.

"I uh- I'm sorry." He tried to inch out. "I meant to say beautiful."

They stared at him still.

He continued inching until he was near the door then ran out.

Changeling snorted as his lips twitched.

Nightwing put a hand to his mouth and frowned like he was considering a problem.

Cyborg swallowed hard and played with a balloon.

"Something's wrong with your boyfriend." Terra said.

"Fiancé and I know." Jinx glared at the door. "I have to train him better."

Marco started crying.

"What did you do, Cal?" Bumble Bee sighed.

Calvin fixed his face before turning to his mom. "Nothing, Mommy."

"Cal." Cyborg's voice deepened.

"I didn't, Daddy."

Marco sniffled and glared at his big brother.

"Marco says you're mean." Charlotte told Calvin.

Calvin glared at Marco. "Stitch!"

Bumble Bee's mouth fell open. "Are you trying to call your little brother a snitch?! Where did you even get that word from?!"

The boys turned away.

"Really?! You've been talking like that around him?!"

"It wasn't me!" Nightwing said straight off.

"Me either!" Changeling jumped in.

"Oh really?" Cyborg glared at both. "Just gonna throw me under the bus?"

"Yup!" Both agreed.

"Low down, scary scalawags!"

"Scawags!" Calvin shouted.

Bumble Bee glared at Cyborg.

Who gulped. "This looks bad…-"

"Really?" She mocked.

"I didn't teach him "snitch". And if I did, I wasn't alone. You know C says all kinds of stuff while playing video games!"

Changeling's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Whoa- whoa- what?! I have never said "snitch" in front of any kid-!"

"What about when you said Uncle Dick was a snitch-?" Charlotte was cut off by Changeling slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Really?" Raven was not amused.

"Really?!" Neither was Nightwing.

"See? C did it." Cyborg felt justified.

"Changeling!" Bumble Bee tapped her foot.

"Oh no." Changeling felt dread. "Not the foot tap."

"Foot tap?" Raven was confused.

"When you really mess up and your mom taps her foot. It means you're in big trouble."

"Oh. Well it's what you deserve. You should be in trouble; not Cal."

"Hey, look!" Kid Flash was back.

"Hello!" The guests waved.

"Hi!" The Titans responded.

"Am I still in trouble?" Kid Flash walked to his fiancée.

Jinx took their daughter from him. "Yes."

"I had a feeling…"

"Hey, Mom!" Changeling picked his mother up.

"Stop showing off, Gar." Rita Farr (ElastiGirl) smirked.

"I gotta show Chris how it's done."

Christopher giggled. "Like this, Uncle Gar?" He picked up Starfire bridal style.

Starfire eeped.

Rita laughed. "I see you're still lifting Mommy, huh?"

"Uh huh!" Christopher nodded.

"Put me down, Gar."

Changeling set her on her feet. "I'm still a good son?"

"Yeah, you are." She pinched his green cheek.

Christopher set Starfire on the ground. "Am I a good son, Mommy?"

"Very much so, bumgorf." Starfire kissed his brown cheeks.

He beamed.

Starfire went to hug Rita. "Greetings, Mother!"

"How's my special girl?" Rita held her close.

Starfire floated. Having a mother was everything she'd ever dreamt of. "I am well and yourself?"

"I am very well! Especially since I will know the gender of your baby by the end of this."

Starfire squealed. "I have been very anxious to know as well!"

The baby had stayed hidden for months and only recently were they able to tell the sex.

"Hello, Mother." Raven let Diana hug her. "How was your trip?"

"It was great. I was with your father." Diana "Prince" (Wonder Woman) hooked a thumb at J'onn Jonnz (Martian Manhunter), who was speaking to Changeling.

"Still not talking to Bruce or Clark?"

"It wasn't meant to be so I'm moving on."

"As long as you're happy." Raven went to J'onn. "Hello, Father."

"Hello, Daughter." J'onn set a hand on her shoulder.

"Mother says your trip was well."

"It was. It wasn't stifling."

"Oh, cuz of my dad?" Changeling grinned. "Our bad."

J'onn and Raven stared at him.

"I should see if Bee forgives me…"

"I wouldn't." Raven patted his arm.

He beamed. "She will!"

The pair watched him cross the room to get to Bumble Bee and her mom, Shayera Hol (HawkGirl).

"Hey, Bee! Hey, Shayera!" He waved.

"You think I'm not still mad at you but you're wrong, Broccoli Stalk." Bumble Bee told him straight off.

He grinned. "I thought you forgot."

She gave him a look.

"So how are we doing over here?"

"We're fine, Changeling." Shayera was amused.

"Good. I see Kara. I'm going to go bug her."

"At least you know…" Bumble Bee averted her eyes.

"You're mean, Mama." Changeling kissed her cheek.

She was so surprised by his words, she didn't notice him walking away. "That blasted-!"

Shayera giggled.

Changeling walked over to his cousin, Kara Kent (Supergirl). "Hey!"

"Hi!" The blonde hugged him.

"Everybody's mad at me." He pouted.

"Stop that! No, they're not!"

"Rae thinks I'm weird and Bee's mad."

"You are weird." She grinned at his face. "Bee won't always be mad. She looks like she's smiling to me."

He followed her finger to Bumble Bee, who was in fact smiling at Nightwing. "Oh! Well alright! But I'm not weird."

"Sure, you're not, Gar." Kara rolled her eyes with a grin.

Changeling was less than amused.

_**pagebreak**_

"Guess who's here!" Kole shouted.

"Kole!" The girls screamed back.

"Kole?!" Cheshire was actually upset while Argent was teasing. "I'm not invisible! Wait! You?! What about me?! Stop that! Stop _that_! Ugh!"

"Are ya done?" Bumble Bee twisted her lips to keep from laughing.

"Hi, Bee!" Argent came over to hug her. "I'm nothing like this lemon!"

"Lemon?!" Cheshire was offended.

"That's what I heard!" Jinx grinned.

Argent raised her nose. "We got you so many presents! We didn't know what to get you since we won't know the genders until later but it really had us thinking outside the box!"

"I'm glad." Bumble Bee said. "This is going to be the best baby shower ever."

_**pagebreak**_

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Nightwing volunteered.

Starfire smiled at him but continued telling Rita about her growing belly and how she wasn't even sure she'd been pregnant for a while.

Nightwing went downstairs and opened the door. "Hey."

The men there greeted him. "Hi!"

"Nearly everyone's here." He stepped aside so they could enter.

"Who are you waiting on?" Barry Allen (Flash) asked.

"Nana."

"Ooh, Nana!" Clark Kent (Superman)'s eyes lit up harmlessly.

"I can't wait to see Nana!" Tim Drake (Robin) grinned. "I have to show her-"

The doorbell rang.

Nightwing checked the monitor. "Hmm? I didn't think they were coming."

"Who?" Bruce Wayne (Batman) inquired.

"Jason and Komi." He opened the door.

"Happy baby shower!" Komand'r (Blackfire) yelled.

"Hey, bro." Jason Todd (Red-X) yanked on his ear.

"Sorry. I'm just excited for Kori."

"It's okay." Nightwing smiled.

The men standing there greeted the duo. The couple greeted them back.

"We might as well go up." Nightwing said.

Alan Wellington (Green Lantern) stopped him as everyone walked to the elevator. "How's he doing?"

Nightwing didn't know what to say. "He seems fine most days but he still doesn't want to talk about it."

"He won't open up to me."

"Us either. They're not even fighting anymore. They just usually ignore each other unless it's about the boys."

"That's no way to live. What about the wedding? Are they still getting married?"

"I have no idea." The doorbell rang. He called out to the others, "You go ahead!"

Alan waited while he went to open the door.

"Nana!"

"How's my boy?!" Shirley "Nana" McCain exclaimed.

"Hey, Nana!" Nightwing gave her a hug free of reservations.

"How have you been?"

"Things haven't been that great but I'm glad that you're here."

"I'll fix it, dearie. That's what nanas do."

Both appeared and Alan reached for Shirley. "Hello, Nana."

"Oh, Alan!" Shirley waved a hand.

"Let me take your basket."

"Oh, be careful! There's pies in there!"

"Pie?" Alan liked pie.

"What kind of pie?" Nightwing asked.

"Apple. Cherry. Blueberry. All kinds." Shirley answered.

"Well come on up. We'll get you off your feet and we can start."

_**pagebreak**_

The party was great. People were laughing, eating and having fun.

"Wow, Nana!" Kid Flash licked his fork. "This is the best pie I've ever had!"

She waved him away with a smile. "It's just pie, dear."

"But it's so good!"

"He's right." Barry stuffed his mouth with cherry. "Everything you make is so good!"

"Why aren't you eating pie, Nana?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh no, honey." Shirley shook her head.

Cyborg smirked. "Not Nana, Puppy. Nana hates pie. The only fruit pie she'd ever eat is apple pie. And even then, only _her_ apple pie."

"We have a piece of apple left." Changeling looked in the tin.

"That's okay, sweetie." Shirley refused.

"But you love your apple pie." Cyborg didn't get it. "You say it's the best that's ever been made."

"I'm full." She averted her eyes.

He stared at her. "You didn't make these, did you?"

Her bottom lip stuck out. "Bugs,-!"

"Oh, Nana! Why didn't you just tell us?!"

She sniffled. "I didn't have time. I was going to make them yesterday but I got distracted and I was running late this morning. I'm sorry."

"We're not mad at you, Nana." Tim sat next to her.

"You don't have to cook for us so much anyway." Nightwing said.

The men turned to him as one.

"Stop being greedy!" Bumble Bee shook her finger. "We can cook our own food!"

They grumbled.

"I swear!"

"She's right." Jericho signed. "We love your company, not just your food."

"Thank you, Joseph." Shirley blew him a kiss.

He beamed as the other guys looked at him in jealousy, even Nightwing, who'd agreed with her first and didn't get a kiss.

"Well I thank you, children." Shirley stood up. "I have to use the powder room but when I come back, I'll whip up my apple pie and we'll see who's the best!"

The others laughed as she left.

Calvin leaned against his mom. "I feel funny, Mommy."

"It was probably the counterfeit pie. If Nana had made it, we wouldn't be sick." Cyborg ranted.

"We?" Changeling's skin tone intensified. "Yeah, we."

"What is this?" Hot Spot rubbed his stomach as he held his head.

Nightwing's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

Just as everyone fell under the spell, a sinister voice cackled, "Hello, children! Mother's back!"

_**pagebreak**_

"Alright, kiddos!" Shirley stepped back into the common room. "Let's get pied! Who are you?"

Mother Mae Eye turned. "Hello, dear. I'm Mother."

"Not _my _momma, rest her soul!"

"Nana, this is Mother." The Titans monotoned.

"What's wrong with you?" She frowned. "What did you do to them, you scaly witch?!"

"You need more pie." Mother Mae Eye tsked.

"I don't think so, monster! You've poisoned my babies!"

"They're mine now." Mother Mae Eye grinned.

"Oh, it's on now! Mmm mmm, you done messed with the wrong nana!"

"I see I'm going to have to teach you some manners!"

"I have to tell you, I'm a difficult student!" Shirley raised her fists and got in a fighting stance.

Mother Mae Eye summoned giant gingerbread men cookies to defeat Shirley.

But Shirley proved to be a proficient fighter. Probably from her years of tae kwon do and karate. "Is that all you got?!"

Mother Mae Eye sent more confections but Shirley fell them all. "I see this is a job for myself!"

"Bring it, hag!" Shirley waved her fingers in the universal signal for "come at me".

The two old women circled each other slowly, looking for weaknesses. Mother Mae Eye attacked first. Shirley stepped back then extended her right leg, kicking Mother Mae Eye in the chest.

The green witch bared her fangs as she got off the floor. "Lucky shot, grandma!"

"It's Nana and I was born lucky, tree stump!" Shirley advanced.

While the women went back and forth, fighting and trading barbs, the spell was wearing off the party.

Changeling held his head. "Ugh! I feel like I've been hit by a truck!"

"Wha- what's happening? Nana!" Nightwing's eyes widened.

As they came out of their stupor, the heroes looked towards the fight happening.

"Whoa… Nana's kicking butt and taking names." Cheshire was surprised and pleased.

Cyborg grinned. "Nana taught me how to fight. Go, Nana!"

They all began cheering Shirley on. "Go, Nana, go! Go, Nana, go!"

For her part, Shirley didn't hear it. She was too busy laying a smackdown on Mother Mae Eye.

The ugly hag waved her magic spoon, determined to win (or at least shut up the spectators) but Shirley grabbed the bespelled wood and snapped it in half.

Mother Mae Eye screamed. "No!"

Shirley hit her in the face.

Mother Mae Eye slumped until her body was pulled into a pie, deceptively harmless.

Shirley was confused by this.

Cyborg scooped her up amidst cheers. "You did it, Nana! You saved us!"

"I did? I did." She patted his arms. "Put me down, Sammy."

"Nana, you're our hero!" Calvin said.

"Thank you, sweetie." She picked him up. "Nobody's going to mess with you as long as I'm here!"

"Where did you learn that?" Bruce was impressed.

"I was a black girl growing up in the sixties." She said plainly.

"Well you kicked butt, Nana!" Clark raised a fist.

She smiled. "What are we to do about this pie lady?"

"Oh, we always just give her away." Nightwing wasn't worried.

Jinx's eyes widened. "That was you?!"

_**pagebreak**_

"Are you ready?!" Nightwing yelled.

The crowd cheered.

He lit the firecracker and ran back. It flew into the air and exploded in bursts of bright pink. "We're having a girl!"

Everyone clapped as he and Starfire kissed.

Kid Flash lit his and Jinx's firework. It lit up blue. "It's a boy!"

Jinx hugged him tightly. "It's a boy!"

Bumble Bee looked at Cyborg. "What?"

She gave him a pointed look. "I can't light it."

He growled before taking the explosive and lighting it. He stepped back as it shot off into the sky. It blew up pink. "It's a girl."

Bumble Bee clapped as cheers went up. "It's a girl."

Cyborg felt sad. He could have been having a daughter.

Changeling lit his firework quickly because he could see his friend's distress. He stepped back as it went up and exploded in pink and blue. "Huh?"

"Does that mean they're not sure?" Raven was just as confused.

"Let me see the paper." He held his hand out. She gave it to him. "Oh wow! This says it's twins! A boy _and_ a girl!"

"Twins?" Raven paled.

"Twins!" Their friends yelled.

Changeling laughed and scooped his wife up. "We're having twins!"

Charlotte frowned. "Who has to share a room?"


End file.
